1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring board and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a substrate strip with wiring, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
In the existing wiring board technology, the package carrier used for carrying chips is generally formed by cutting a substrate panel (It is also called “panel”) with large area that has been through electrical wiring manufacture procedure. The substrate panel is shown in FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is a top view illustrating a substrate panel according to prior art. Referring to FIG. 1, the existing substrate panel 100 includes a plurality of substrate strips (These are also called “strips”) 110, and each of the substrate strips 110 includes a plurality of wiring blocks 112 and a frame 114 surrounding the plurality of wiring blocks 112. Each of the wiring blocks 112 includes a plurality of package carriers (not shown), and a single wiring block 112 can be cut and separated into the package carriers.
In general, the complete substrate panel 100 will be cut to separate the substrate strips 110 from each other. Then, the substrate strips 110 will be transported to packaging and testing factory. At that time, the substrate strips 110 are not cut, so the wiring blocks 112 and the frame 114 both on the same substrate strip 110 are still combined together.
The packaging and testing factory will mount the chips on the substrate strips 110 and form packaging encapsulation that is capable of covering the chips after receiving the substrate strips 110, thereby protecting the chips and the package carriers, wherein the chips are electrically connected to the substrate strips 110. After that, the substrate strips 110 are cut to separate the package carriers with chips mounted thereon from each other.